Once Upon A Time in Yamata
by Hazelleen
Summary: Susano-o dan Kushinada versi Itachi x Hinata. AU. #HIME # FANFIC


Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : Ita-Hina

Warning : **OOC. MISTYPO**. Alternate Universe. Dan segala macam kesalahan lain yang ada di dalamnya.

Dislike? don't read, don't bash..^^

Happy Reading...

.

.

 **Once Upon A Time in Yamata © Hazelleen**

 **Editor / BetaReader © Raye. Harrogath**

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata mengunjungi kuil di daerah Shimane demi menuruti kemauan sang ibu yang mulai kuatir dengan kehidupan percintaan putrinya. Di usia yang sudah memasuki 25 tahun, Hinata belum pernah berpacaran padahal cukup banyak pria yang mendekati putri Hyuuga tersebut. Sebagian besar pria mundur teratur karena tidak lolos sensor Hyuuga Hiashi, sebagian lagi berguguran karena Hinata merasa tidak merasakan adanya _chemistry_ dengan pria-pria itu.

Kuil Yaegaki merupakan kuil yang terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis muda di Jepang, dan dipercaya dapat mengabulkan doa untuk mendapatkan pasangan dan semua yang berhubungan dengan pernikahan. Apalagi putri Hyuuga tersebut akan menjalani perjodohan dengan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, _'Apakah aku salah bila belum menemukan orang yang cocok sampai sekarang?'_

Kala dia sedang khusyuk berdoa, sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara yang memanggilnya lembut dari dalam kuil. Hinata dengan ragu mendekati pagar pembatas dan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sumber suara. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari dalam kuil dan menyelimuti gadis itu, Hinata panik tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

' _Wahai gadis pencari cinta sejati, aku meminjamkan ragaku untuk mengabulkan akan kembali setelah menemukan makna cinta sejati.'_

Dengan kalimat tersebut, kesadaran Hinata hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi, sang putra sulung dari penguasa properti dan pemilik perusahaan pembangun infrastruktur yang terkenal di Jepang. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai arsitek dan pemimpin dari salah satu anak perusahaan group Uchiha.

Itachi baru saja membuat sang ayah murka dan untuk sementara menghilang dari rumah karena terang-terangan menolak perjodohan dengan putri dari rekan bisnis mereka. Sulung Uchiha yang sebelumnya hidup di bawah bayang-bayang sang ayah akhirnya memberontak dan ingin memilih jalan hidup yang berbeda dari skenario ayahnya.

Hidup dalam kenyamanan dan kemewahan membuat Itachi kehilangan arah, apa yang menjadi tujuan hidup sejati di dunia ini? Di usianya yang sudah memasuki 30 tahun, dia hanya memiliki sedikit teman sejati dan selalu dikelilingi oleh para penjilat yang berharap mendapatkan sedikit cipratan keberuntungan keluarga mereka membuat si sulung Uchiha merasa skeptis dengan pernikahan.

Dalam keadaan kalut, ia mengunjungi Yahiko, sahabat lama yang kini sudah menjadi pengelola penginapan di daerah Shimane.

"Mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti ini, Itachi? Berikan kesempatan satu kali saja pada salah seorang gadis yang menarik perhatianmu. Dan masalahmu dengan Fugaku- _jisan_ pasti terpecahkan."

"Kau kira semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, Yahiko. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya harus memilih dari sekian banyak gadis dengan latar belakang keluarga yang punya agenda tersembunyi."

"Ah, kau saja yang terlalu pemilih."

.

.

.

" _Di sekitar daerah ini ada kuil yang sangat terkenal dan lumayan untuk refreshing. Anggap saja bagian dari acara liburanmu. "_

Dan disinilah Itachi berada karena mengikuti saran Yahiko yang menyeringai penuh makna saat mengucapkannya.

Memang benar kuil tersebut sangat asri dan menenangkan. Benar -benar tempat yang cocok untuk refreshing. Tapi ada satu hal yang luput diceritakan Yahiko, kalau kuil Yaegaki tersebut dipenuhi banyak gadis-gadis _single_ yang mendambakan pasangan.

Sepanjang sesi perjalanan Itachi, tidak sedikit yang memandang pemuda Uchiha itu dengan tatapan penuh harap seakan Itachi adalah jawaban dari doa yang baru saja mereka panjatkan di kuil.

"Yahiko sialan! Sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hal ini." Kedua alis Itachi bertautan dan memasang raut wajah kesal. Namun yang terjadi adalah ekspresi wajah Itachi semakin terlihat cool dan menarik di mata gadis-gadis.

Di puncak kekesalan Itachi tanpa sadar mengumpat di depan kuil, "Apakah dengan berdoa saja maka akan menemukan cinta sejati?"

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara berwibawa yang tidak ketahui sumbernya sebelum Itachi kehilangan kesadaran, " _Keh, kuso gaki. Anggap hari ini hari keberuntunganmu karena kau akan menemukan jawaban yang kau cari."_

.

.

.

Itachi menemukan diri terbaring di tepi sungai, berbagai bayangan dan kenangan Susano-o berkelabat dalam memori Itachi. Perseteruan dengan Amaterasu dan pembuangan Susano-o ke bumi. "Sekarang aku harus menjalani hidup sebagai Susano-o supaya bisa kembali ke masa depan? Yang benar saja!"

Itachi segeramengingat-ingat legenda Susano-o, dimana dewa pembuat onar tersebut bertobat setelah turun ke bumi, mengalahkan Yamata no Orochi dan menikahi Kushinada-hime.

Tunggu dulu, ia harus mengalahkan ular berkepala delapan raksasa yang berbahaya? Kemudian menikahi putri yang jelas-jelas adalah istri Susano-o. Bagaimana dia bisa menemukan cinta sejati kalau pilihan yang tersedia hanyalah istri orang lain?

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Itachi pasrah dengan nasib. Dunia dimana ia berada sekarang adalah dunia tanpa listrik, internet ataupun telepon seluler. Dan Itachi sudah membayangkan betapa membosankan hidup di tempat ini beberapa minggu atau bulan ke depan. Dia harus menemukan cara secepat mungkin kembali ke dunia asal.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Hinata tersadarkan di tengah-tengah pertemuan keluarga. Semua ingatan Kushinada mengisi memori Hinata, bagaimana saudari Kushinada berkurang satu per satu setiap tahun karena dipersembahkan kepada ular raksasa berkepala dan berekor delapan. Dan sekarang Hinata sedang mendengarkan kata-kata perpisahan dari sepasang kakek nenek yang menjadi orang tua Kushinada karena tahun ini giliran si bungsu yang akan menjadi korban Yamata no Orochi.

Ucapan dan kalimat perpisahan yang pilu menyayat hati membuat Hinata ikut merasakan kesedihan mendalam.

Bagaimana menemukan cinta sejati di tempat ini bila pilihan yang tersedia adalah suami orang lain? Dan bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke masa depan? Tanpa sadar Hinata juga ikut menangis karena meratapi nasib sendiri.

Dan pertemuan legendaris itu terjadi, dimana Itachi mendengar suara ratapan pilu dan menemukan satu keluarga yang sedang menangis sebagai sumber suara.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang mengusik batin Itachi. Putri Kushinada yang diingat Itachi adalah gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan poni tebal khas Jepang di zaman kuno, tapi iris matanya bukan berwarna lavender.

Perasaan asing tersebut juga dirasakan oleh Hinata yang menatap lurus tanpa berkedip pada pria yang muncul di hadapannya dan kedua orang tua Kushinada. Dalam ingatan Hinata, semua gambar Susano-o merujuk ke sosok yang sangar dan jauh dari kata tampan. Namun kenapa pria dengan tubuh atletis dan wajah klimis ini yang muncul di hadapannya?

.

.

.

Malam itu, ketika kedua orang tua Kushinada sudah beristirahat, Hinata pelan-pelan keluar dari kamar dan berniat mencari Susano-o. Dia berniat menceritakan hal sebenarnya dan berharap Susano-o bisa membantu mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke masa depan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar membekap mulut gadis itu dan membuat jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. "Jangan berteriak, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu."

Mereka berjalan menjauh dari rumah. Malam itu langit cerah dan bintang-bintang bersinar terang layaknya hamparan berlian di angkasa mengiringi bulan sabit yang baru muncul. Suara serangga malam menyamarkan percakapan kedua insan tersebut.

"Seingatku Kushinada bermata hitam, bukan seperti matamu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"Itachi yang terlebih dahulu membuka percakapan.

"A-Aku memang bukan berasal dari zaman ini. Apakah Susano-o-san bisa membantuku untuk kembali?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Itachi menyeringai, gadis ini benar-benar mengira sedang berbicara dengan dewa.

"Menarik sekali, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Entahlah aku hanya ingat terakhir kali berdoa di kuil dan-"

"Berdoa di kuil? Jangan-jangan kuil Yaegaki?"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa tahu nama kuil itu, sementara zaman ini seharusnya kuil itu belum ada."

' _Tsk, ketahuan.'_

Itachi terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku berasal dari masa depan, tahun xx. Tahun berapa kau mengunjungi kuil itu sebelum terlempar ke zaman ini?"

"Tahun xx"

"Berarti kita berasal dari zaman yang sama." Ada rasa lega di hati kedua orang itu ketika mendengar bahwa mereka berasal dari masa depan dan tidak sendirian di dunia ini.

"Kau ingat detail dari legenda Susano-o?"

"Hanya beberapa, Susano-o yang disingkirkan dari Takamagahara ke bumi, bertemu keluarga Kushinada, mengalahkan Yamata no Orochi dan menikahi Kushinada."

Itachi tampak berpikir, pengetahuan yang didapatkan memang minim karena legenda ini sudah berusia ribuan tahun.

"Ada lagi…" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu. "Susano-o dalam beberapa gambar yang kulihat terlihat lebih menyeramkan dan wajah penuh rambut, bukan seperti penampilanmu."

Itachi tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban si gadis, seumur hidup baru sekali ini ia bertemu gadis lugu dan jujur seperti ini.

"Berarti kita harus bekerja sama untuk bisa pulang ke dunia kita."

"Itachi, panggil aku Itachi." Ucap pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Hinata." Hinata menyambut dan keduanya berjabat tangan.

Demi alasan keamanan, mereka berpikiran sama dengan hanya menyebutkan nama depan dan menyembunyikan nama belakang. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah mencari jalan keluar untuk kembali ke masa depan dengan selamat.

Kedua orang itu membuat kesepakatan untuk tetap bersikap normal di depan orang tua Kushinada, jika ada hal penting mereka akan bertemu empat mata untuk membahasnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada hiburan apapun di zaman ini, manusia yang ditemui Itachi hanyalah mereka berempat. Tidak mungkin dia mengganggu pasangan kakek nenek yang sudah tua, satu-satunya lawan bicara yang sepadan hanyalah Hinata.

Itachi yang bertindak sebagai Susano-o, memberikan usul untuk membuat delapan gentong sake dan delapan pagar utama yang mengelilingi kediaman Kushinada.

Langkah pertama yang mereka ambil adalah membuat sake terlebih dahulu karena proses fermentasi beras menjadi arak sangat memakan waktu.

Hinata terlihat ceria ketika memandang hamparan sawah yang menguning pertanda padi siap dipanen. Tidak sia-sia dia mengambil jurusan agrikultura di universitas dan mendapat kesempatan untuk praktek langsung di lapangan. Berbekal pakaian kerja ala petani tradisional, gadis berambut indigo itu sudah menyibukkan diri.

Giliran Itachi yang memasang wajah masam, sang tuan muda Uchiha seumur hidup tidak pernah hidup susah apalagi melakukan pekerjaan kasar.

Terjadi pergumulan dalam batin Itachi, antara mengikuti ego pribadi atau menerapkan _gentleman conduct_ yang sudah dia pelajari sejak usia belia.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit rasa terpaksa dia turun tangan karena tidak tega membiarkan seorang gadis melakukan pekerjaan kasar sendirian.

Itachi tidak menyangka kalau kegiatan yang menguras tenaga fisik seperti ini bisa terasa menyenangkan.

Melihat binar kebahagiaan dari sepasang mata lavender yang tekun melakukan pekerjaan membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya dalam hati, ' _Apa enaknya berpanas-panasan di tengah terik matahari? Kenapa dia terlihat bahagia sekali? Gadis aneh.'_

Ketika mereka beristirahat setelah memanen beberapa petak sawah, Hinata membawa nampan berisi teh panas untuk Itachi.

Penampilan Hinata jauh dari kesan anggun, rambut yang diikat model messy bun terlihat acak-acakan dan sedikit noda di wajah sehingga Itachi tergoda untuk mengomentarinya.

"Daripada disebut Hinata, kau lebih cocok dinamakan _Inata_. Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau lebih berbakat menjadi petani daripada menjadi tuan putri."

"Jangan mengganti namaku seenaknya. Semua ini karena idemu, Tuan Muda. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kedua orang tua itu mengerjakan semua proses membuat sake sebanyak delapan gentong besar dari awal."

Hinata berhenti berbicara karena melihat Itachi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan usil, "Me-mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau benar, ide membuat sake terdengar cukup menguras tenaga. Apakah kau lebih suka digantung di pohon tertinggi untuk dijadikan umpan?"

"Jahat!" ujar Hinata refleks memukulkan nampan yang masih dipegang dengan kedua tangan ke lengan Itachi dan membuat sulung Uchiha itu kecipratan teh panas.

"Aku hanya mencari alternatif tercepat untuk memancing monster itu supaya kita bisa pulang segera ke masa depan." Ucap Itachi sambil mengibaskan tangan yang tersiram teh.

Hinata tidak menjawab tapi memasang wajah cemberut, sementara Itachi mempertahankan wajah serius sambil menahan tawa. Dia sangat menikmati perubahan ekspresi si gadis yang begitu transparan sesuai suasana hati.

.

.

.

Setelah memanen padi dalam jumlah yang cukup, nenek Tenadzuchi yang mengambil alih proses mengubah padi menjadi beras. Sementara kakek Ashinadzuchi menggunakan keahliannya untuk membuat gentong sake raksasa.

Bagian yang akan dihadapi Itachi dan Hinata adalah mengambil air sungai untuk proses merendam beras.

Hinata berpikir dengan sederhana, cukup mengangkat air dari sungai beberapa kali sehari dan dalam waktu beberapa hari tugas tersebut akan selesai.

Sementara Itachi tampak berpikir keras dan mondar mandir di pinggir sungai, kadang terlihat bergumam sendiri.

Itachi harus membuktikan dia pantas menyandang nama besar Uchiha yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang jenius dan penuh bakat.

Dia juga mempertaruhkan reputasi sebagai arsitek handal. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, proyek _pro bono_ Itachi di zaman purba itu dimulai.

Dalam dua hari ke depan, Hinata mulai frustasi dengan keberadaan Itachi karena menjajah tepi sungai yang menjadi surga tersembunyi bagi gadis itu untuk membersihkan diri.

Hinata tidak memahami apa yang dilakukan Itachi, dia hanya tahu kalau pria itu sibuk dengan kegiatan memotong bambu dan membelahnya, kemudian mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon, kadang terlihat mengais-ngais tanah di tepi sungai.

"Jangan mengintip." teriak Hinata dalam satu kesempatan,ketika dia sudah merasa gerah dan ingin menceburkan diri secepat mungkin.

Sang pria tidak menyahut dan tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan Hinata, masih asyik dengan kegiatan sendiri.

Merasa tidak tenang dan sedikit terancam, Hinata mendekati Itachi dan ketika melihat hasil karya Itachi, Hinata mengagumi kalau pria ini benar-benar jenius.

Itachi memanfaatkan potongan kayu dan belahan bambu untuk membuat kincir air sederhana dan saluran pipa yang bisa mengalirkan air dengan cepat untuk mengisi gentong sake.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau menyebutku sebagai pengintip?" tantang Itachi sambil menaikkan alis kanannya.

Hinata diam seribu bahasa dengan wajah merah padam karena sudah berprasangka buruk selama ini.

Dari kejauhan, kedua orang tua Kushinada memperhatikan interaksi Susano-o dan Kushinada sambil berkomentar.

"Ne _Anata_ , sudah lama kita tidak melihat Kushinada sebahagia itu sejak kehilangan saudari-saudarinya."

"Mereka sedang dimabuk cinta, istriku. Aku yakin seratus persen Kushinada tertarik dengannya walaupun masih malu-malu. Lihat gerak gerik dan tatapan mata mereka, terutama pandangan Susano-o hampir tidak pernah lepas dari Kushinada."

"Kupikir kau benar, _Anata_."

.

.

.

Persiapan mereka selesai sebelum waktu kedatangan Yamata no Orochi dengan bantuan kakek Ashinadzuchi dalam membuat delapan gerbang besar yang mengelilingi rumah mereka.

Itachi menemukan sebuah tempat di atas bukit dan mengajak Hinata untuk melihatnya. Dari tempat tersebut, mereka bisa melihat hamparan hutan dan lembah yang indah dihiasi pepohonan yang tidak akan mereka temui di masa depan.

Walaupun baru dua minggu mereka terdampar di tempat ini, rasa senasib sepenanggungan dan interaksi harian membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Mereka berdua berbaring di atas rumput yang bergoyang dipermainkan oleh angin musim gugur sambil melihat awan yang berarak menyembunyikan matahari.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau bisa kembali ke masa depan?" Itachi membuka permbicaraan.

"Uhm…" Hinata tampak ragu-ragu menjawab. "Aku akan menjalani _omiai_."

Itachi terkekeh pelan teringat dengan perjodohan yang ditolaknya mentah-mentah sebelum terdampar di masa lalu. "Keh, apakah kau tidak punya cita-cita lain? Dan hanya membiarkan orang tuamu mengatur hidupmu?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Aku melakukannya supaya ayahku tidak bersedih. Setidaknya dengan cara seperti ini aku bisa berbakti pada orangtuaku."

"Berbakti ya?" Gumam Itachi pelan, "Aku baru saja menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan yang diatur oleh ayahku."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan menjawab, "Aku bisa memahami tindakanmu, Itachi-san. Orang pintar sepertimu sulit berkembang kalau dikekang. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau memiliki sepersekian persen dari kemampuanmu."

Pujian Hinata yang tulus membuat seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Itachi. Tangan pria itu terulur untuk mengacak rambut Hinata yang masih berbaring di samping sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

Dalam hati Itachi berharap kalau waktu bisa berhenti berputar, terbersit sebuah keinginan untuk menanyakan marga dari gadis bermata lavender tersebut.

Namun sebelum niat itu terlaksana, terdengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan dan tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar seakan diguncang gempa.

Itachi dan Hinata berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah dan menuju ke puncak bukit. Terlihatlah sosok ular raksasa dengan delapan kepala yang bergerak liar menuju ke tempat mereka berada.

Tiba-tiba Hinata yang berada di samping Itachi kehilangan kesadaran setelah melihat sosok Yamata no Orochi. Itachi panik dan mencoba membangunkan sang gadis namun tidak berhasil.

Dalam situasi berbahaya seperti itu, Itachi melihat sosok dewa Susano-o yang sesungguhnya muncul di hadapan pria Uchiha dan Hinata yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Takehaya Susano-o no Mikoto…" Itachi menyebut nama dewa tersebut.

" _Kuso Gaki! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Tidak seharusnya Kushinada melihat Orochi secara langsung. Kau baru saja mengubah sejarah dan Kushinada yang mendapat getahnya."_

Itachi terkesiap, dia tidak menyangka kalau tindakannya membawa Hinata ke atas bukit akan membuat gadis itu bertemu langsung dengan ular raksasa Orochi.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan Hinata ke masa depan?"

" _Kau mau melakukan apapun walaupun nyawamu menjadi taruhannya?"_

Itachi dilema, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Di sisi lain, ada resiko Hinata akan terperangkap dalam tubuh Kushinada di zaman itu selamanya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan Hinata bisa selamat."

Dalam sekejap tubuh Itachi dikelilingi baju zirah berwarna jingga dan pedang Totsuka milik Susano-o muncul di tangannya.

Pilihan yang Itachi miliki hanya satu.

Bertarung habis-habisan dengan Yamata no Orochi.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika pedang Totsuka menebas kepala terakhir dari ular raksasa tersebut, tubuh Itachi terasa ringan dan ada pilar cahaya yang melingkupinya.

Diluar dari pilar cahaya tersebut, dia melihat pilar cahaya lain berisi sosok gadis berambut panjang dan bermata lavender.

Itachi berteriak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tangannya terulur namun pilar cahaya yang melingkupi tubuhnya bagaikan dinding transparan yang tidak bisa ditembus.

Itachi tidak berhasil mendapatkan marga dari gadis yang sudah mengisi relung hatinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Dalam keputusasaan, Itachi mengucapkan isi hatinya walaupun tahu lawan bicara tidak akan bisa mendengar suara pria tersebut.

' _Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mencarimu.'_

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata menemukan dirinya masi di depan kuil dengan waktu yang sama seperti saat dirinya menghilang. Air mata mengalir tanpa sadar, dia masih belum sempat berbincang ataupun berterima kasih pada penyelamatnya.

Selama jiwanya terperangkap dalam tubuh Kushinada yang tidak sadarkan diri, Hinata mendengar semua percakapan Itachi dengan dewa Susano-o.

Hati Hinata terasa sakit karena harus berpisah tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun kepada pria yang sudah mendapat tempat khusus dalam hati selama dua minggu terakhir.

Sekarang Hinata sudah merasakan bagaimana mencintai dan dicintai. Bahkan ada orang yang bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa untuknya walaupun hanya mengenal gadis itu dalam waktu singkat. Lebih kurang inilah makna cinta sejati yang didapatkan oleh Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

Itachi menemukan dirinya di depan kuil, tepat di posisi sebelum dia terlempar ke masa lalu.

Dengan refleks, Itachi berkeliling mencari sosok Hinata di seluruh kuil namun tidak berhasil dan baru menyadari kalau dia lupa menanyakan kapan tepatnya Hinata mengunjungi kuil.

Itachi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati hampa.

Yahiko menemukan sang sahabat jauh lebih kusut dibandingkan saat Itachi meninggalkan penginapan menuju kuil. Namun Itachi tidak berminat menceritakan apapun.

Sejak mengalami pengalaman spiritual seperti itu, Itachi tidak pernah lelah mencari sosok bernama Hinata di seluruh Jepang.

Sayangnya yang bernama Hinata itu sangat banyak dan gendernya bisa lelaki ataupun perempuan.

Itachi sudah putus asa dan menyerah kemudian menghentikan pencarian.

Si sulung Uchiha sudah mendapatkan pelajaran, mencintai seseorang sampai rela melakukan apa saja mulai dari mempertaruhkan nyawa dan harus melepaskan demi kebaikan orang tersebut. Setidaknya itu makna cinta sejati bagi Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

Sampai suatu ketika, sang ayah kembali menitahkan putranya untuk melakukan perjodohan. Kali ini Sasuke yang terkena imbas.

Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas ketika mendengar titah sang ayah, namun Sasuke masih termasuk penurut jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi yang berani menolak terang-terangan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pertemuan dengan pihak wanita, Itachi memutuskan untuk menemani Sasuke sebagai bentuk rasa bersalah karena menyeret si bungsu Uchiha dalam masalah yang seharusnya dihadapi oleh Itachi.

Di dalam mobil tersebut, Itachi tergelak melihat ekspresi _otouto_ kesayangannya yang masih terlihat kesal dan cemberut di kursi penumpang, "Kenapa tidak tolak saja dari awal kalau keberatan?"

"Aku terkena getah dari tindakanmu, _Nii_ - _san_. Orang yang akan kutemui ini adalah orang yang pernah kau tolak dulu, sementara grup Uchiha dan grup mereka harus melakukan _merger_ dan perjodohan ini menjadi tanda kesepakatan."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu? Apakah kalian bisa bahagia dengan pernikahan tanpa cinta?"

"Aku punya rencana sendiri, _Nii_ - _san_. Setidaknya aku bertemu dulu dengan orang ini, dan aku akan mencari cara untuk mundur teratur tanpa merusak relasi bisnis."

Itachi tersenyum miris, sedikit merasa iba dengan calon bermarga Hyuuga ini akan ditolak oleh Uchiha bersaudara. Sebagai anak dari konglomerat ternama, mereka harus siap mengorbankan perasaan pribadi dan menikah tanpa rasa cinta demi penyatuan dua kepentingan besar. Namun sayangnya kedua kakak beradik ini punya prinsip tersendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah melihat _profile_ -nya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, tipikal wanita yang layak dijadikan istri dan pajangan yang menarik untuk dibawa ke acara penting." Ucap Sasuke dengan ketus sambil membuka map _profile_ orang yang dimaksud dan ditunjukkan kepada Itachi.

Itachi yang melirik gambar dari _profile_ itu sekilas, tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil tanpa peringatan dan membuat Sasuke hampir terlempar ke depan kalau tidak ada sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Oi, _Nii_ - _san_. Kau kenapa? Apa perlu aku gantikan untuk menyetir?" Tanya Sasuke dengan khawatir karena wajah Itachi terlihat _shock_.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi dengan cepat, kembali memasang ekspresi normal dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Suasana di dalam mobil sedikit menegangkan, Sasuke memilih untuk diam supaya sang kakak bisa berkonsentrasi mengemudi walaupun tidak mengerti alasan dibalik rem mendadak tadi.

Diam-diam Sasuke melirik ke arah Itachi yang tampak larut dalam pikiran sendiri, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke _profile_ yang ada di tangannya. _'Apakah ada hubungannya dengan gadis ini?'_

Sesampai di tempat perjodohan, Sasuke dan Itachi segera menemui pihak yang menjadi mak comblang dan menemukan fakta kalau pihak wanita belum datang. Kebetulan untuk pertemuan pertama ini hanya dihadiri oleh calon pasangan saja sehingga kedua belah pihak tidak merasa tertekan.

Itachi memutuskan untuk menunggu di balkon gedung mewah itu sambil menghela napas panjang. Sasuke yang merasa gerah, memutuskan menyuarakan pendapatnya, "Kau kenapa _Nii-san_ , tidak biasanya kau gugup seperti ini. Padahal aku yang seharusnya lebih gugup darimu."

"Sasuke, apa yang kau katakan di mobil tadi masih berlaku?"

"Bagian yang mana?"

"Kalau kau akan mundur teratur dari perjodohan ini."

Sasuke kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak dan ragu-ragu menjawab, "Ya?"

Itachi hanya tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo gelap bermata lavender mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu muda dengan nuansa feminim tampak keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan wajah lega.

Sebelum sang gadis sepenuhnya meninggalkan tempat itu, dia mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya, "Inata."

Hinata mencari sumber suara dan mata lavender bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang sudah dikenalnya. Ya, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Susano-o?"

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Hinata." ucap Itachi dengan suara parau dan terlebih dahulu merengkuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Kau nyata. Kau benar-benar nyata. Aku mengira semua kejadian yang kita alami hanya mimpi." ucap Hinata sambil meraih wajah Itachi dan menangkupnya dengan kedua belah tangan.

Mata Hinata terlihat berkaca-kaca, ada kerinduan mendalam yang tersirat disana.

Perbedaan tinggi mereka yang cukup besar membuat Itachi sedikit menunduk.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku yang menjadi orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu. Kalau tahu kau yang akan menjadi pasanganku dalam _omiai_ ini, aku tidak akan menolaknya." Itachi mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia siap merelakan Hinata untuk Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum manis sambil malu-malu mengucapkan, "A-aku baru saja menyatakan mundur dari _omiai_ ini. Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Itachi- _san_ , uhm… Bolehkah aku menarik kembali pernyataanku tadi?"

Itachi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi dan segera melumat bibir mungil sang gadis yang dia rindukan selama ini.

Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan dua sejoli itu dari dalam ruang pertemuan. Walaupun gadis Hyuuga itu baru saja meminta maaf dan menolak si bungsu Uchiha, namun Sasuke tidak merasa sakit hati karena ternyata membawa kebahagiaan pada _Nii_ - _san_ yang sangat disayangi dan dihormatinya.

Lagipula dalam _omiai_ ini tidak disebutkan Uchiha mana yang akan menikah dengan anggota keluarga Hyuuga sehingga kesepakatan tetap akan berjalan lancar. Yang menjadi tantangan selanjutnya adalah bagaimana menjelaskan tindakan Itachi kepada ayah mereka.

.

 **THE END**

.

 **Author's Note:**

Fanfic ini awalnya ditujukan untuk mengikuti SHDL dengan prompt Myth, tapi dalam prosesnya kehilangan plot dan sempat terlantar. Ketika penulis iseng mengganti cast "Sasuke" menjadi "Itachi", entah kenapa ide cerita mengalir dengan sendirinya dan jadilah fic ini. Semoga bisa menambah daftar cerita dalam archive Ita-Hina, walaupun alur ceritanya termasuk ngebut dan absurd.

.

.

 **Glossary :**

Kuil Yaegaki : Kuil penyembahan pada dewa yang melindungi pernikahan, Susano-o dan Kushinada.

Inata : rice paddy / sawah.

Dalam literatur klasik, nama asli Kushinada adalah Kushi-o-Inada Hime, dimana kata "Inada" yang bisa juga dibaca sebagai "inata" berarti sawah. Karena namanya mirip dengan lafal Hinata sehingga penulis menggunakan nama Inata sebagai panggilan sayang Itachi pada Hinata.

Omiai : Perjodohan.

Proyek Pro bono : proyek nirlaba / tanpa biaya yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pengacara atau arsitek untuk kegiatan amal atau kemanusiaan.


End file.
